Orenda Domeck (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
|intel2= |strength1= |strength2= |speed1= |speed2= |endure1= |endure2= |agility1= |agility2= |agility3= |projection1= |fighting1= |fighting2= |fighting3= }} }} Orenda "Kicked Deer" / Katherine Domeck is a character in the Origins and Fallout volume issue titled A So-Called Heretic, part of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. She is the wife of John Domeck and mother of Marge Domeck-Ramirez. Character bio in the forest with their daughter Marge and pet wolf Fellerfang. Original quality here.]] Kicked Deer was born in 1627. She spent much of her life being tossed around from one tribe to the next, as none of them seemed to respect her ideas. Wars amongst tribes often led to her being bought and sold. She was eventually able to make her way to white society, which took pity on her. In 1656, she met a man named John Domeck while they were out in the woods. John's motives for being there were different from those of most white men she encountered. Over time, their conversations amused her to the point that she grew emotionally attached. John saw potential in her for his own mission in life, and the two quickly fell in love. In 1656, they are married formally. Their daughter Margaret is born four years later in 1660. Rev. George Spellingworth helps the Domecks out with their quest to keep the Handler's Ruby out of Society of the Icy Finger hands. Kicked Deer becomes a schoolteacher to help the family provide income. However, the arrival of Jordan Smithson, a man working for Eric Sylvester, quickly spells trouble for the Domecks. Efforts to stop the Society begin falling apart when rumors spread that the Domecks are "heretics" who are practicing "witchcraft." John and Kicked Deer retreat with Margaret into the woods, looking for a tribe that will accept them. Jordan returns to town and commits a few more murders, then convinces the townsfolk that John and his "witchcraft" are responsible. The town soon descends into civil war, as half want Jordan to pay for his slander and the other half believe him. The minister makes off with the Handler's Ruby in search of John, realizing that things have gone too far. The Society arrives in force in town, and spells out who they are. The townsfolk who hate John allow themselves to become members of the Society, not realizing that it has a satanic goal. The town soon goes into a lockdown, the despotic Society not allowing any but a few elect to go in or out. Eventually, the Society does get its hands on the Handler's Ruby. They use its power to track down the Domecks. Kicked Deer sacrifices herself in an attempt to let the others escape. However, a temporary Marlquaanite kills Fellerfang. This leaves John and Marge vulnerable. They are about to be executed on the beach, when a Marlquaanite storm erupts and sends them into the future. Personality Kicked Deer is a very gentle soul, one who is very slow to anger. However, she is not defenseless. She has a talent for persuading wolves to do her bidding. It is for this reason that she keeps Fellerfang as a pet wolf. She even trains Fellerfang to be loyal and loving to John. She can also move about quickly, and will ready resort to violence if she needs to in order to defend her loved ones and those entrusted to her. She was given the name "Kicked Deer" due to the irony of a deer that does the kicking of others being itself kicked. It was a diminutive name given to her by those who never expected her to succeed in life. However, she began wearing it as a badge of honor to prove wrong those in various tribes that once thought so little of her. She sees herself as being like Hurit, the "Indian Cinderella." She even comments to John that the Marlquaanite rubies could enable some of the old Indian myths of her youth to come true, to which John would tease back that part of why he wants to keep the rubies hidden is so that nobody will have the power to turn anyone else into a tree. Development Kicked Deer's creation was a work in progress almost from the moment that it was first announced in 2010 that there would be a story called A So-Called Heretic, built around telling the life and times of John Domeck before he became the Gray Champion. The fact that John had a half-Indian daughter named Marge as early-on as 2001 in development meant that Kicked Deer was implied to exist. However, it wasn't until 2012 that Marge's mother was given a name. It wasn't until 2010 that Kicked Deer was given a story to properly acknowledge her with. From there, she was modeled heavily on Disney's Pocahontas. Her nickname was actually chosen to keep her name scheme consistent with that of Stung Hornet: two heroines from different time periods and cultures, neither of which was assumed to have any chance of amounting to much. While Kicked Deer failed to defeat the Icy Finger, it was through her that Mapacha was born. And Mapacha would prove the bane of many other villains. Also, due to her influence on John, he would later become the Gray Champion. This would lead to him electing Roy Bernald to become Gray Champion Next, his successor, who would defeat the Icy Finger once and for all. Likewise, Stung Hornet would not be able to bring down Captain Aardwulf by herself. But it was her kindness to Miriam Flippo that would allow the Chinese MSS and Sodality of Gerosha to come together and defeat him. This led to the Hebbleskin Gang being kicked out of China forever. See also * A So-Called Heretic * Gray Champion * Marlquaan * Mapacha * Stung Hornet External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48947600 A So-Called Heretic art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: A So-Called Heretic characters Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category:Characters